The Hit
by J.Annie.F
Summary: Deeks is called to Kensi's apartment to deal with a pesky intruder. Shame Deeks is the world's most incompetent pest assassin!


**A/N: **On a slight one-shot spree.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Never will. Cue re-watch of the almighty season 2.

* * *

The tone in Kensi's voice had made it sound urgent, and despite the fact that Deeks had just come from a 72-hour undercover op and was dog-tired he hadn't hesitated in the slightest. He nearly ran a red light as he raced his car towards her apartment. He hadn't even waited to hear an explanation beyond the slight waver in her voice and her request for him to come over. He parked haphazardly as he pulled into a spot opposite her drive and hopped over the sprinklers on her front lawn. He was slightly breathless and very worried by the time he knocked on her door.

A pyjama clad Kensi answered the door, and it was obvious that she'd been attempting to sleep before she'd called him judging from her ruffled appearance. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're here!"

Deeks couldn't hide his worry. "Everything okay Fern?" He peered over her shoulder, glancing around, wondering what on earth was going on.

"It's really big, and its in my bedroom." There was that waver again.

Deeks quirked an eyebrow, his mouth open slightly. There wasn't much in this world that kick-ass Kensi Blye was afraid of, btu whatever it was happened to be in her bedroom. "What's in your bedroom?"

Kensi wrinkled her nose. "A really big..." She paused, almost regretting her decision. "A really big spider; I need you to kill it."

Deeks looked at her as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

She furrowed her brow. "Deeks, its really big and I can't sleep with that thing staring at me … what if it falls on me."

"You called me over here to kill a spider." He was just trying to verify exactly what she'd said, and that he wasn't dreaming that she looked damn cute in her pyjama pants, tank top, and mussed up hair.

The punch to his shoulder helped to convince him that this was certainly not a dream. "Yes." The almost whine in her voice was rather pronounced and it was obvious that she was very tired and on the verge of being even grumpier. "Who else was I going to call?"

"Well, I'm sure Hetty would probably give you a lecture on the particular species. Eric might attempt to convince you it was radioactive and you were about to become the next generation of spider-woman?"

"I'd be a pretty crap spider-woman if I can't hack the spider part." She looked a little sheepish.

"Let's be honest, it's not like you need a radio-active spider."

"Here, here." Kensi said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ok, where exactly is this spider you want me to kill?"

She pointed down the hallway. "In my bedroom." She didn't make any move in that direction, telling Deeks that he was going to have to take care of it himself.

He just shook his head and made the familiar walk to her bedroom, flicking on the light.

Kensi just stood there, craning her neck as she tried to tell what was going on.

"Oh, my, that's a big one!" Deeks was calling out from the bedroom.

"I told you!" Kensi called back, anxious about his progress.

"He's a fast sucker too." It was evident from his voice that he was clamouring around Kensi's room trying to catch the speedy arachnid.

"Did you get it yet?" Kensi just wanted to go to sleep and at this rate, she reasoned that if Deeks didn't kill the spider, it would come after her, simply for calling out a hit on it. With, from the sounds of it, the world's most incompetent assassin.

"No…Ouch! Damn it! Ouch!" Deeks sounded pissed and there was an awful lot of bumping and crashing noises drifting down the hallway.

Just then, a smiling Deeks emerged from her bedroom with a wadded up garment in hand, which he had apparently used to kill the spider. "Got him."

"That's my favourite shirt."

"I think you'll find it's mine? L.A.P.D softball team if I remember the logo." Kensi waved her hand, backing away from Deeks' extended hand. She'd seen plenty of dead bodies in her line of work, but dead spiders were something else entirely.

"Oh!" Deeks looked chargrined, glancing down at the squished spider and realizing that it was still moving. Startled, he flung the shirt out of his hand and jumped back. "He's alive!"

"What!" Kensi sounded panicked as she jumped up on the couch beside Deeks, her hands digging into his shoulders.

Deeks took a couple of deep breaths and took a closer look, furrowing his brow as he tried to decide if it was nervously twitching, or if it was on its way to that great web in the sky. The spider stopped moving. "He's dead."

"You're sure?" Kensi sounded doubtful and she peered over his shoulder at what she mentally noted used to be her favourite shirt. "I guess its stopped moving."

"You want me to dispose of the body?" Deeks offered, a bit lamely, suddenly aware of the tiredness creeping back into his body.

"Um, can you get it when we wake up?" She really didn't want to be faced with a spider who had risen from the dead by herself.

Deeks looked at her quizzically. "You want me to stay?" He was tired, and he wasn't sure he should be driving. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before, he'd fallen asleep on her couch plenty of times, but that was purely accidental.

"Well yeah." She said shifting on the couch slightly. "I haven't seen you in 3 days. And you look wrecked."

"I guess I can live with that if you can." He looked towards the couch, as she shifted towards the bedroom.

"You coming?"

He was startled slightly, but followed her nonetheless. She pulled down the covers, leaving the right side for him. He grinned slightly, shedding his shoes and shirt and sliding into bed beside her.

They lay there for a long few minutes, just staring up at the ceiling looking for more spiders. Kensi could have sworn she saw something skitter across the ceiling. "What's that?"

"A shadow from outside." Deeks concluded, not really seeing what she was looking at.

"Are you sure?" Kensi was beyond tired, and she was getting to the point where she wouldn't be sleeping at all.

"Yeah." This had happened several times before Deeks said something and he let out a deep breath. "Look, Kens, you need to think about something else."

"Like what?" she turned to face him in the darkness.

"I don't know." He turned to face her. "What would distract you?" _And this is how the dream sequence starts._

She was quiet for a minute and then Deeks nearly died from shock. "Maybe this." She leaned in and tentatively kissed him.

Deeks was only surprised for a fraction of a second before he fully responded to her kiss, returning it with full gusto as he pulled her close. In fact things very quickly became a rather delightful distraction for both of them, and by the time they fell asleep, they were tangled up in Kensi's sheets, the spider completely forgotten.

Out in the hallway a rather bedraggled arachnid was limping its way down the hall towards Kensi's bedroom.


End file.
